


Highlight of the Series

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Highlight - Freeform, Love, M/M, Missing, Series, Strictly, Strictly Come Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Series 1 of Strictly Come Dancing has come to an end, and Bruno is really going to miss his co-judge Craig, for more reasons than one..





	Highlight of the Series

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Craig and Bruno fic I wrote earlier this year.. set at the end of the first series of the show..  
> Enjoy!! x

Perspective: Bruno Tonioli 

It's the final show of the series, and everyone is buzzing.  
But for some reason, I can't feel happy.  
Natasha Kaplinsky and Brendan Cole, who have been outstanding since week 1, have just lifted the glitterball trophy. The atmosphere is light and bright. Everyone's in high spirits. Everyone... everyone except me.  
You see, I can't bear to think of not seeing my co judge Craig Revel Horwood every week after this series is over. Over the past eight weeks, which is how long the show has run for, I have grown rather fond of him. Very fond, in fact. To be brutally honest with you... I fancy him.  
I have done since we met. I mean, come on! He's just my type, tall, muscular and dark, plus he has a happy-go-lucky personality and a sense of humour that has me rolling. He's so adorable.  
But after this series, I won't see him all that often. Of course we'll see each other, seeing as we are in the same industry, and we'll talk on the phone and text. But it won't be the same.  
I've wanted to tell him how I've felt since I realised my feelings for him. But I can't. I'm too scared to tell him for fear we might lose the fab-u-lous friendship we have. I'm so close to him... much closer than I am to Len Goodman and Arlene Phillips, our co judges. And if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, then I'd lose that friendship. And that would be too much to think about.  
As soon as the cameras go off live, all of us run backstage whooping and yelling at the success of the series. At the very beginning, I wondered how the fuck we were going to make the show work but now I think it's been amazing. What an experience! Four months ago, most of yous at home wouldn't have even known who I was. But now I can't go out without people screaming my name. Imagine! Everyone in the UK, practically, knows me! Me... little Bruno Tonioli who grew up in a tiny cottage in idyllic Ferrara. I still have to pinch myself to believe it.  
These last few months have changed all four of our lives forever. Len, the Cockney Cavalier, was a ballroom and Latin teacher who just so happened to have been chosen to be the ballroom/Latin specialist on the show. Out of hundreds. Mancunian Arlene was a choreographer and was most well known for having choreographed some of the dances in Annie; now she was the flirty girl of the panel and has just been accepted to do a big West End production. And Craig... well, he wasn't that well known beforehand. Not at all, in fact! I'd never heard of him. But now he's known as the Mr Nasty of the panel, as he is the harshest and his criticism is the most brutal out of all four of us.  
I follow them all backstage rather sadly, then when no one is looking, I walk to the Clauditorium. I sit down and begin to think of the memories we have shared over the past few weeks, Craig and me.  
The day we first met, which was the opening night...  
Our first walk together down to the nearby fish pond...  
Laughing together and talking about our lives for hours on end...  
Gosh, I'm gonna miss him.  
I sit down, hug my knees and begin to cry. I'm going to miss him so so much. If only the series wasn't over yet...  
"Bruno, what's wrong?" a voice asks. A voice I know and love.  
"Nothing," I say. I don't want him to know why I'm crying.  
"There's something up, I know it," Craig says and sits down next to me. He puts his arm round me, which makes my heart beat ten times faster. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm... I'm going to miss you all so much," I say tearfully.  
"Same," Craig says. "This has been the best two months of my life. I'll miss you all like mad."  
"And I'm so scared that... that you and me... we'll not see each other for so long," I say.  "And... and... I love you."  
Hang on a minute!  
Did I actually just tell him I loved him?!  
I did.  
Oh no, what's he going to think of me now?  
To my utmost relief he smiles.  
"I love you too," he says quietly.  
What?! Did he actually just say he fancies me?!  
"What?!" I cry, unable to believe my own ears. "You mean... in that way?"  
"Yep," Craig confesses, pulling me closer. "Since week 1, I've had a crush on you. I was just terrified to tell you as... as I was scared we would lose the wonderful friendship we have. I wouldn't lose that for the world."  
I laugh. The exact same reason I hadn't confessed my love for him...  
"That's why I didn't tell you!" I say, laughing.  
Craig smiles. "Wow, we really are similar," he says.  
I laugh and lean in. I look into his deep brown eyes, which are intense and just gorgeous. I take in every single one of his features.  
He says he's had body dysmorphia before, and believe me, I'm still trying to work out why. If i looked anything like him I would be the happiest man alive. He's fucking gorgeous.  
"So where do you want to take this?" he asks me.  
"How would you feel about dating me?" I question.  
"I would love to be your boyfriend," he answers.  
I grin, the biggest, happiest grin I've grinned in years. I haven't felt this happy since I don't know when.  
I lean in closer and we share our first kiss, sitting way above the dance floor in the Clauditorium.  
The place we first met, and the place we became an item.  
We've shared so many unforgettable moments this series, and there has been so many standouts.  
But honestly... in the future, whenever anyone asks me what my most memorable moment of the first series of Strictly Come Dancing was, do you know what my answer will be?  
Will it be that atrocious pasodoble of Christopher Parker's, or maybe the first ten of the series?  
No.  
My most memorable moment will be the first kiss Craig and I shared in the Clauditorium. That, my darlings, will always be the highlight of the series...


End file.
